In order to make fundamental advances in our understanding of the biology and treatment of cancer and to translate those advances through clinical trials Into clinical practice, training of the next generation of cancer investigators is critical. This program in cancer biology and therapy provides a structure for medical and pediatric oncology fellows and postdoctoral trainees to learn basic and clinical cancer investigation. This training program brings together over 70 cancer faculty and preceptors from departments, centers and institutes across the medical center. These faculty are part of one or more research tracks aligned with basic, translational and clinical research programs within the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center and across the institution. Training tracks include Cancer Biology and Pharmacology, Cancer Genomics, Cancer Immunology/lmmunotherapy, Stem Cell Biology and Cell Therapy, Radiobiology and Treatment, and Clinical Research, including disease oriented training modules as well as gero-oncology and outcomes research. There are also opportunities for graduate course work, as well as conferences and seminars appropriate to the trainee's research track. Trainees with a strong background in research and a commitment to an academic career are selected from a highly competitive national pool of applicants to join fellowship programs in either medical or pediatric oncology. The trainees are introduced to research opportunities through two formal research symposia, as well as ongoing conferences and seminars. A formal counseling process is used by the program director and program leadership to help the trainee identify both the appropriate mentor, as well as the specific research training experience. Final selection and approval of both the research mentor or mentors and research project, as well as monitoring of the progress of the trainee are conducted through committee structure. Trainees are accepted into this program, generally for a two year period, as a planned initial step toward an academic career. As part of a longer term commitment to the trainees who have demonstrated success and commitment to cancer investigation, extensive efforts are made to identify research support for subsequent mentored faculty positions. The continued placement of a large number of trainees from this training program into academic positions supports this program as a continued vital source for the training and development of cancer investigators in the years to come. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]